Talk:Resonance/@comment-2A01:E35:87F4:C360:3C83:8443:B388:373-20190328121056
Sound Quake does get increased damage while hitting a mob that is tag by a Sonar in the torso section of the body that is absolutely sure otherwise i wouldnt reach MILLIONS of damages using Sonar + SoundQuake+Aug, also, it seems that if you use Resonance it can spread the Sonar as long as u killed a mob tagged on the torso, not a big deal since usually damages without Sonar are weak, especially without the augment, so whenever you kill a mob using SoundQuake, you'll most likely do it BECAUSE of Sonar, which makes a kinda good combo ( Everything i say is basically testing from multiples dozens of testing ( alots of Defense/Interception/whatever with multiples builds and so on) Too lazy to do some screenshots, but the build im using the most is : 60% duration, 160% eff, 190% range, 180% strenght ( note that im using a Transient Fortitude 9/20 and primed continuity 8/10) min maxed build would be 67.5 duration, 160% eff, 190% range, 195% strenght) ( using modded stats) Base soundquake with augment will then hit for 360 x 20 = 7200 ( note that the damages diminishes with distance as according to the mod and wiki, but lets not bother with that. I use Sonar that last for 18s and for a damage increase of x9, according to the wiki and what we can see IG, both Quake and Sonar are a wave which mean that if you recast any of thoses while the last one is still " spreading", it will make it disappear before the second one appear and start spreading, so when using alots of range you'll have to wait more and more ( thats still pretty fast, we're talking in fews seconds like 2-3s each cast for 190% range, maybe a little more for a 280% range Sonar/QuakeAug but i've been playing 280% range way less than the 190% one). Then i use quake, wipe alots of the mobs with dmg from 200-300ish ( not really wiping thoses as the damages arent enough) ( Maybe Armor/Ancient Healer that drop it down + dependant on first Sonar location) to some devastating 72-80k ish ( Yes, really) Assuming that Resonance apply on SoundQuake kills on sweetspot, in one Sonar i got enough time for about 3 SoundQuake cast, by that i meant that Resonance ( According to the wiki + what we can see ingame) can only be applied once every 5s, so you get the point of 3 quake/15-18s, note that sweetspot don't disappear instantly after the timer run out, no idea if thats sweetspot from BASE Sonar or Resonated Sonar, they fade in about 2-3s too, i assume that depend on the base range of the Sonar, so the farther the enemy, the farther the Sonar HAD to travel BEFORE popping on enemies ( 2-3s would be a good theory as it fit the wave travel time) So second cast of QuakeAug ( note thats its heavily RNG impacted) i will start to see some more 72-80k, a bit less 200-300ish dmg, sometimes some 300-500k dmg, sometime some 1m5ish dmg, things like that, the falloff dmg from travel distance diminishing damages makes it hard to really know what you see at which moment, if the dmg was always X dmg from quake x YxZ numbers of Sonar x Damage multiplier from type of mobs ( Blast damages does 1.5x dmg to Ancient Healer i.e ) it would be really easier to rank the numbers and stuff to understand well what i can see. Thoses numbers are very hard to understand as 70-80k are okay, being about 7000 x 9 (let say 65-80k + enemy resistance to Blast) if one weakpoint is on torso, same goes for 500-800k ish dmg being 65-80k x 9 (double Sonar on Torso), BUT numbers like 1.5m are kinda hard to determinates as IT CANT be just a Double Sonar and a Triple Sonar would be a much more devastating 5 248 800 ( yes, that much) damages ( 7200 x 9 x 9 x 9 not bothering with other factors like range/resistance to blast as i usually dont see that significant dmg reduction after alots of testing ) What i am SURE is that Resonance DOES proc from SoundQuake kills as i would never even reach 500k to 1.5m damages with only ONE Sonar cast per 3 Quakes as Resonance can only proc once per 5s, and the Quake wave couldnt makes it higher than spreading it ONCE, only thing that worry me is that 1.5mish damages doesnt fit at all a double or triple sonar scale. If any idea.